Colossal Titan
It is a god of destruction. It almost makes me feel sympathy for those island devils. That thing is going to show up one day out of nowhere to start killing them. A Marleyan analysis of Bertholdt's Colossal Titan. Stats Height: 60m Abilltes: Enormous size, and steam control, Nuclear Transformation Current Holder: Fluttershy Former Holder: Bertholdt Hoover Alliegence: Equestria Overview The Colossal Titan is one of the nine titans brought into the world after the death of Ymir Fritz. It is noted for its incredible size and significant control over the steam emitted by its body. it is currently in the possession of Fluttershy It first appeared in the year 845 during the fall of Wall Maria and later re-emerged in 850 at Trost. Abilites Explosive Transformation Although all Titans generate enormous amounts of heat and energy when transforming, the Colossal Titan takes this to the next level. The holder can control the energy produced during their transformation to create various effects. For instance, when Bertholdt Hoover attacked Trost, his transformation only caused a wind blast which knocked some cadets over the Wall. However, during the Battle of Canterlot, Bertholdt released an amount of energy akin to a small nuclear device, creating a massive mushroom cloud of dust and rubble, and also ravaging the clifside. Fluttershy also used the explosive transformation during Grogar's second attack, which resulted in the destruction of half of canterlot. She also used it during the Raid on Manehatten. Steam Emission The unique ability possessed by the Colossal Titan appears to be significant control over the amounts of steam emitted by the Titan form. In normal circumstances, Titans emit steam from wounds, and their bodies evaporate completely into steam after receiving a killing blow. The Colossal Titan is capable of emitting great amounts of steam at will. This power can be used for a variety of purposes. By emitting great amounts of steam at once, the pressure and force of the steam will burn and repel any individuals in proximity to the Colossal Titan that are not fixed in place.2 However, prolonged use of this ability takes a toll on the Titan, decreasing muscle mass gradually until only the skeletal structure remains.2 In some cases when it is necessary, the Colossal Titan is capable of evaporating its entire body at once, disappearing instantly.3 This puts the user in a position of great vulnerability, with no way of preventing a fall from a great height where the Titan form once was. However, this disadvantage can be alleviated if the user is wearing ODM gear. Size The Colossal Titan is infamous for its incredible size, standing at a previously unseen 60 meters, high enough to peer over the top of the Walls. Its body mass gives it overwhelming strength, but also makes its movements rather slow. History The Colossal Titan, like all the Nine Titans, was brought into the world after the death of Ymir Fritz. In the 1,700 years following her death, the Colossal Titan was held in the possession of one or several of the warring Eldian houses subservient to the Founding Titan. After these seventeen centuries when Karl Fritz, the 145th King of the Fritz family, abandoned the conflicts of Eldia and relocated to Paradis Island, the Colossal Titan was taken by the nation of Marley during the Great Titan War.910 Around the year 843, Bertholdt Hoover was chosen to inherit the power of the Colossal Titan. He would later make use of his Titan form in a war between Marley and an enemy nation, using his Colossal Titan to destroy a city containing enemy troops in a sneak attack after the Cart Titan placed him in position.11 In the year 845, the nation of Marley sent out Bertholdt, Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhart, and Marcel Galliard across the ocean to Paradis Island as the start of the Paradis Island Operation. Story As Bertholdt Here are the moments from when Bertholdt Hoover was the Colossal Titan The Fall of Shinganshina Arc The Colossal Titan makes its first appearance outside Wall Maria, terrorizing the population of Shiganshina and kicking a hole in the southern gate. Soon afterward, the Titan inexplicably disappears in a cloud of steam. Its actions allow the normal Titans wandering outside to enter Shiganshina, where they begin to feast on its many inhabitants, including Carla Jaeger. The Struggle for Trost Arc The Colossal Titan reappears five years later in the year 850, breaching Wall Rose so that its brethren can once again devour the humans inside. It is almost immediately attacked by Eren Jaeger, but it first repels and blinds him with vapor from its high-temperature body before vanishing completely from view as it did five years before. This attack prompts the Garrison to enact the Colossal Titan contingency plan for Trost District. Clash of The Titans Arc When Reiner, in a moment of exhaustion and desperation, reveals himself to be the Armored Titan and exposes Bertholdt as the Colossal Titan, the two transform into their Titan forms and battle against the Scout Regiment. As Reiner's Armored Titan battles Eren's Titan, Bertholdt fights against the Scouts with a partially transformed Colossal Titan. When the soldiers are ready to land a killing blow, Bertholdt once more uses his steam emission control to keep them all at a distance, and their ODM gear is unable to reach him in the continuous gusts of wind. Bertholdt's Colossal remains in this state of emission for a short time until Reiner faces imminent defeat in his struggle against Eren and calls for help. Hearing Reiner's signal, Bertholdt falls to the ground below.2 This causes a destructive explosion below, with the Colossal Titan evaporating into a gush of steam. Bertholdt leaves his Titan, and joins up with Reiner, who had managed to capture Eren in the chaos. Twilight's Kingdom Arc The Colossal Titan made it's first official appearance in season 4. Bertholdt transformed into a partial Colossal Titan when he and Reiner revealed their identites to Twilight, and tried to kidnap her, During which the Colossal Titan grabs Bon Bon, as well as a wonderbolt, and procedds to eat them. The wonderbolts tried to attack him, but Bertholdt used the Colossal Titan's steam to keep them at bay. After hearing the Armored Titan's roar, The Colossal Titan proceeded to fall off the mountain. This allowed Bertholdt and Reiner to escape with Twilight. Legends of Everfree The Colossal Titan would make another appearance in equestria girls legends of everfree breaking through Gloriosais tree wall and allowing the Armored Titan inside. MLP Movie Bertholdt Transformed into the Colossal Titan during the battle of canterlot, using the Colossal Titan's Nuke ability to decimate all of the storm king's minnons as well as Grubber. The Colossal Titan then arrived at the castle breaking the roof off. The Storm King attempted to fight back however the Colossal Titan simply grabbed the Storm King, threw him to the ground, and Stepped on him, Killing The Storm King Mirror Magic The Colossal Titan helps Starlight Defeat Juniper Montage Forgotten Friendship Bertholdt transforms into the Colossal Titan to scare Wallflower Blush Spring Breakdown The Colossal Titan Helps save the ship from sinking, along with Armored Titan, and the students from Canterlot High Scool of Friendship arc Bertholdt transforms into the Colossal Titan in order to help Twilight, Spike, and Reiner save Rarity, and Zecora from a Roc. The Colossal Titan stops Cozy Glow from escaping. Cozy Glow bumps into the Colossal Titan's chest, which causes her to get a bad burn on her side. Bertholdt becomes distraught by this. Struggle for Ponyville arc The Colossal Titan appears in a vision to Fluttershy, where she sees Bertholdt's Colossal Titan destroying ponyville It's reveled in Frenimaes that Cozy Glow has nightmares about the Colossal Titan after having her eye burned out. The Colossal Titan stops a pack of monsters from attacking Hope Hollow. Bertholdt transforms into the Colossal Titan in order to help defeat Grogar and the other villains, though they escape. As Fluttershy Here are the moments from when Fluttershy is the Colossal Titan Attack on Canterlot arc Fluttershy transforms into the Colossal Titan for the first time in the Season 10 premiere, once again to battle Grogar. Fluttershy uses the Colossal Titan's explosive transformation ability which destroys nearly half of Grogar's minions, including King Sombra, and Aria Blaze, while Grogar, Tirek, and Chrysalis escape once again, however Cozy Glow decieds to join Equestria's side and help fight against Grogar Flight of the Crusaders arc 2 months later. Fluttershy uses the Colossal Titan to destroy a large pack of Timber wolves Civil War arc When Cabaleron steals an ancient crown from a Statue, Fluttershy Transforms into the Colossal Titan to help Daring Do get it back. The Colossal Titan also participats in the Dispute against Applejack and Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy takes Twilight's side The Lynch King arc When a new villain named the Lynch King comes to take over equestria, Fluttershy, alongside Reiner jump out of an airship with parachutes. Zeke then Screams and transforms a bunch of random ponies who also jumped out of the airship into Pure Titans. Reiner talks to Fluttershy about how he's sick and tired of dealing with these wars, and destroying walls. Fluttershy reminds him that it's there job as defenders of Equestria to fight off any villain trying to take over. After that, both Fluttershy, and Reiner transform into the Colossal Titan, and the Armored Titan, Reiner breaks through the defenses, while Fluttershy begins to swat away the Lynch King's henchmen like mere insects. They are then joined by the Beast Titan, and the Attack Titan. The Colossal Titan, alongside the Female Titan, and the Jaws Titan then head off to destroy the Lynch Kings staff and rescue Nova who the Lynch King had kidnapped after she failed to transform into the Cart Titan, While The Armored Titan, the Beast Titan,and The Attack Titan, try to prevent the Lynch King's minions from stopping them. Journey Acroos Diemensions Fluttershy and Reiner are sent to The Great Valley in the world of The Land Before Time, in order the get Cherry Blossom flowers, for a special medince for Twilight, who had been poisoned by Grogar. During they're time there, The Great Valley is attacked by Red Claw, and a huge pack of Sharpteeth, so Fluttershy Tranforms into the Colossal Titan, while Reiner Turns into the Armored Titan in order the help the valley dinosaurs fight back. Raid on Manehatten arc For next four years, Fluttershy's Colossal Titan, and Eren Yeager's Attack Titan have been capturing enemy ships that come to equestria from far away lands When Grogar and the villains appear in Manehattan, Fluttershy transforms into the Colossal Titan near the edge of the shore. The explosion destroys all of Grogar ships and nearly half the beach side of Manehattan. The Colossal Titan begins to walk through the destruction it caused as Fluttershy thinks about how everything she's looking at is what Bertholdt saw. The Colossal Titan then arrives in the center of the city, and begins to destroy any of Grogar's minions. Thinking of a plan, Tirek runs up to the Colossal Titan and tries to halt it's advance by pushing it's right leg back, Fluttershy how ever just rears her Titan's leg back and super kicks Tirek into a Wall. Tirek's attack however was simply a distraction, as Chrysalis, and Grogar fire a new weapon the made at the Colossal Titan's nape, while Fluttershy was distracted.This causes her to be blown out of the Colossal Titan, and almost falling to her death, however Fluttershy is saved by Mikasa, Armin, Levi, and Hange, but the blast blew off all for of her limbs, forcing Fluttershy into a medical tent until she heals, and taking the Colossal Titan out of the battle. War For Equestria arc A few months following the Raid on Manehatten, The Legion of Doom kidnaps Fluttershy, Annie Leonhardt, and Porco Galliard. He then places a microchip inside of her. Arrving in Canterlot. Grogar commands the three to turn into there Titan forms Fluttershy to go inside the castle, where she Transforms into the Colossal Titan, and begins to destroy the surronding area while the Female Titan, and the Jaws Titan transform in the middle of the city. However as Grogar is giving a speech his killed is killed by Eren in his Titan form so Magath takes commanded and has Fluttershy destroy more of Canterlot The scouts arrive and attempt to get the chip out of Fluttershy, but they are unable to get close do to the Colossal Titan's steam. Twilight Then teloports everyone to Shinganshina District. The Colossal Titan, the Jaws Titan, and the Female Titan begin to destroy Shinganshina, setting it on fire. Mikasa tries to get close to the Colossal Titan so she can pull Fluttershy out and Free her from Grogar's control. Mikasa succeedes, Fluttershy is returned to normal, and the Colossal Titan is back on Equestria's side. Reiner, manges to save Porco, and Twilight saves Annie. Inheritors Current Former Trivia The Colossal Titan ranked 1st on the Titan Popularity Poll. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Titans Category:Intelligent Titans Category:Non Ponies Category:Nine Titans